even as a shadow, even as a dream
by zehn
Summary: "Lo volverá a ver, una y un millón de veces, sobre una pista de hielo y quizá fuera de ella. Pero la sensación de verlo ir, de saber que no lo tendrá a su lado de la misma manera que siempre, ésa es la que hace que sea peor."


_even as a shadow, even as a dream_

 **5.**

A pesar de todo, él lo entiende, que el deber está por encima de todo. Lo que _debe_ hace es más importante que lo que quiere, y de verdad, jura que lo entiende. Lo que se supone que tiene que hacer, un "deber".

 _Debe irse. Debe salir. Debe hacer algo más. Debe continuar con su vida. Debe moverse. Debe cambiar. Debe…_

Lo entiende, de verdad, lo entiende, se lo repite una y otra vez. Lo entiende, lo entiende... Y sin embargo, llora. Sus manos se aferran con garras de hierro a su espalda y sus lágrimas humedecen su ropa cuando entierra el rostro en su pecho. Con cada sollozo siente que su corazón se deshace a pedazos, con cada sílaba ahogada de su nombre pierde el aliento y su alma escapa de su cuerpo.

Una mano acaricia su espalda, suave, delicada y describen líneas irregulares en cada curva e intenta trazar de nuevo los mismos caminos que ha recorrido tantas veces y en tan variadas circunstancias.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —escucha, lejos, muy lejos, un susurro, una voz que sabe está muy cerca de su oído pero que Yuuri siente a kilómetros de distancia.

 _Es estúpido, lo voy a volver a ver. Es estúpido._

—Lo sé —responde Yuuri, sinceramente. Pero se ha acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Victor allí, que su eventual ausencia es como una puñalada en el pecho. Sabe que lo volverá a ver, una y un millón de veces, sobre una pista de hielo y quizá fuera de ella. Pero la sensación de verlo ir, de saber que no lo tendrá a su lado de la misma manera que siempre, ésa es lo que hace que sea peor.

—Ah… que idiotez —murmura—. Creo que me vas a hacer falta —agrega, y un poquito de él vuelve a su lugar cuando siente que las manos de Victor se detienen y se aprietan en sus hombros y cuando siente sus labios en su cabello, tirita. Es el frío, la emoción. No lo sabe.  
—Yo también —le dice Victor, está vez con un beso en la frente. Una muda promesa, un "nos vemos después", las palabras que ninguno nunca ha dicho impresas en el aire. El corazón aún roto de Yuuri y el vacío dentro de sí mismo. Victor lo abraza, más fuerte que nunca antes, tan fuerte que Yuuri casi pierde el aliento.

Con el gesto Yuuri piensa que no perderá ante nada, se siente superpoderoso, ágil, capaz de todo y es todo lo que necesita.

 **4.**

Es primavera, Yuuri hace su usual recorrido de entrenamiento junto al mar y aunque a cada paso que da siente un leve dolor en su rodilla, decide no detenerse. El chico detrás de él, un par de años menor que él y con quien ha estado entrenando durante el último año, le sigue el paso sin dificultad. Yuuri está seguro que está corriendo más despacio por pura deferencia a él.

—Puedes… si quieres, puedes adelantarte —le dice Yuuri.  
—No, no, Yuuri-kun… —empieza el chico y se detiene inmediatamente, frente a la mirada severa de Yuuri. Sin decir más, se adelanta en un trote suave, su cabello bicolor rebotando con el movimiento.

Yuuri empieza a trotar de nuevo, despacio, despacio, a fin de no empeorar la lesión de su rodilla. El chico, Minami, voltea a mirar cada tanto para asegurarse que está allí, Yuuri le hace una seña para que siga.

Es un día fresco, tranquilo y la playa está vacía. Sólo hay dos personas sentadas muy cerca y, más allá, un perro juguetea con las olas que se acercan. Yuuri se acerca a la baranda y entorna los ojos, la tierra se abre bajo él, todo se vuelve borroso y de pronto, es difícil tragar.

Las dos sílabas del nombre que ha evitado por tantos meses salen lentamente, Yuuri las susurra al viento con la esperanza que él las escuche y lo mire, no con pesar, ni dolor, ni lástima. Más bien, con alegría, alivio, tranquilidad, esa sonrisa tonta que ponía cada vez que Yuuri hacía algo inesperado.

—Victor… —Por unos segundos, es el animal quien mira hacia él y Yuuri cree que Victor mirará también, sin embargo, la persona que lo acompaña se lanza a sus brazos intempestivamente y Yuuri medio sonríe.

 _Parece que todo está bien._

Sin importarle el dolor que ahora se ha extendido a su pierna, ni la repentina falta de aliento, ni siquiera el mareo o la imposibilidad de ver el camino; Yuuri corre y sobrepasa a Minami en segundos.

Luego, tiene que lidiar con la inflamación de su articulación.

 **3.**

—Revisa tu maldito celular de vez en cuando —le dice el otro Yuri en el tono más ácido que Yuuri le ha escuchado hasta el momento. Yuuri asiente y saca el aparato, le va a responder algo, pero Yuri resopla antes de que pueda hablar y se aleja de él y de Minami con una despedida a medias.  
—¿Yuuri-kun? —Minami suena preocupado, pero Yuuri no levanta los ojos del celular, la dirección que le ha enviado Yuri y una foto adjunta de un pequeño ataúd.

Yuuri empieza a hablar rápidamente y a pesar de su expresión confundida, Minami memoriza cada detalle de sus instrucciones.

—Asegúrate de comer lo suficiente, pero no te llenes de comida, los dulces están prohibidos, tampoco tomes mucha agua y mucho menos licor. Vete a dormir temprano, ponte ropa cómoda, no uses el celular antes de ir a dormir, no veas demasiada televisión y… No te preocupes por mí, tengo algo que hacer antes de entrar.

Minami asiente y le desea suerte en lo que fuere que va a hacer. Yuuri no se ha dado cuenta de que corre hasta que reconoce el fuerte sonido de una maldición que le lanza un transeúnte con el que ha chocado.

Su destino es un pequeño barrio moscovita de amplias pero intransitadas calles, con edificios y casas de diferentes tonos pasteles, que varían en tamaño y altura. La dirección es un poco complicada, pero gracias al amable conductor de su taxi logra llegar en menos tiempo del esperado. Yuuri paga apresuradamente y se acerca a la pequeña casa de color crema, cuya puerta está entreabierta.

—Lo siento mucho —alcanza a escuchar. Yuuri se asoma por el resquicio de la puerta, y ve a una chica pelirroja darle unas palmadas en el hombro a alguien más.

—Supongo que era hora —contesta la voz entrecortada de Victor—. Estaba muy viejo.

Hay un murmullo de comprensión y Yuuri no necesita verlo para saber que está sonriendo. Se pregunta si alguien notará lo que nota él: el leve quiebre de su voz, la forma preocupada en que se muerde el labio, las manos en sus bolsillos, el temblor de su pie contra el piso de madera.

Yuuri quiere abrazarlo, decirle que va a estar bien, que ya pasará; quiere que Victor le cuente hasta el último detalle, que desahogue su dolor con él, acariciar su cabello mientras llora, sostenerlo hasta que caiga dormido. La pérdida de una amada mascota es algo que él más que nadie conoce y Victor es la persona que él más que nadie conoce.

Sus puños apretados se relajan cuando la puerta rechina y los acompañantes de Victor miran en su dirección. Yuuri se ha ido antes de ser visto.

Pero no nota las zancadas de Victor hacia la puerta, cómo la abre completamente y alcanza a decir su nombre. Suelta una risita, culpando a la falta de sueño de su leve distracción.

 **2.**

Hay un tratamiento, dice Phichit, que le servirá para disminuir el dolor en su rodilla y la inflamación que lo afecta cuando hace demasiado ejercicio. Aunque, como siempre, se ve triste al mencionar la lesión de Yuuri, hay algo en sus palabras que lo hace sentir esperanzado.

—Quiero verte patinar de nuevo, Yuuri —le dice, abrazándolo. Yuuri le devuelve el gesto con todo el entusiasmo del que es capaz y en medio de palabras de agradecimiento, acepta la tarjeta que su amigo le entrega y hace una llamada mientras pasea nerviosamente por un pasillo, Phichit no se pierde ni una sola de sus palabras.

Un mes después, Yuuri atraviesa el aeropuerto de Narita, en Tokio, cargado de maletas. Algunas personas se acercan a él, pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos, o simplemente para intercambiar unas pocas palabras. Hay quienes le preguntan por Minami, qué pasará con él durante su ausencia, otros le preguntan qué hará y ante la evasiva de Yuuri a estas preguntas, la multitud se disuelve poco a poco.

Algo en Yuuri empieza a pesar una tonelada a medida que la gente se aleja, arrastra los pies sin siquiera ser consciente de ello y su agarre en la manija de la maleta se hace más débil, el sonido de las ruedas arrastrando por el suelo, sin embargo, suena cada vez más fuerte.

Ya todo está mejor, lo sabe. Ha recogido cada pedazo que quedó de él y lo ha puesto en su lugar, no ha caído tan bajo como creía que iba a hacerlo, ha logrado renacer de las cenizas, de alguna manera y quizá, cuando algún día vuelva a patinar…

—¿Yuuri?

Cuando algún día vuelva a patinar, pueda volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Victor —susurra, deja caer la maleta. Su cuerpo vibra con una emoción desconocida, cálida y todo desaparece. Lo quiere abrazar, quiere al menos tomar su mano, pero no se mueve, Victor tampoco; la distancia de los dos se convierte en kilómetros y el baño vuelve a aparecer a su alrededor, frío y distante.

Yuuri piensa en lo que debería y en lo que no debería hacer, en lo que _debería haber hecho_ y en lo que debería haber dicho, la voz formal de Victor narrando anécdotas sin importancia desaparece y Yuuri quiere irse también.

En vez de eso, vuelve en sí para escuchar a Victor hablar de su perro fallecido el año anterior, las próximas competencias en las que participará y a su vez, Yuuri le cuenta lo de su rodilla, una estúpida lesión para alguien estúpido, la imposibilidad de volver a patinar, la ayuda de sus amigos, su nuevo protegido con quien ha estado entrenando durante los dos últimos años.

Victor dice algo con expresión seria y le da sus buenos deseos.

 _Debería haberle hablado. Debería haberle dicho esto antes. Debería haberle avisado. Debería haber entrado a su casa esa vez. Debería haberlo abrazado._

("No eres estúpido" le había dicho Victor, pero Yuuri decidió ignorar sus palabras)

 _No debería dejarlo ir esta vez._

Yuuri agradece y lo deja ir.

 **1.**

Ya no piensa tanto en Victor, aunque de vez en cuando, llena su cabeza de arrepentimientos, tristezas, cosas que ya no puede pero que le encantaría cambiar. Sabe exactamente qué palabras le diría si lo tuviera en frente, la forma en que lo abrazaría y como enlazaría sus dedos con los de él una vez estuvieran sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Tal vez sea su imaginación, pero es lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento. Imaginarlo a él, sentado a su lado, sonriendo, narrándole los pormenores de la más reciente temporada de patinaje, que Yuuri ya ha escuchado de parte de Minami y visto con sus propios ojos del regreso de Victor a su ambiente natural. Y quizá, (y esto sólo es una torpe ilusión), le contaría cómo se sintió al ver a Yuuri caer sin poder levantarse, qué había pensado al ver su expresión de dolor mientras lo sacaban en una camilla y cuando se anunció su retiro del patinaje sobre hielo.

Y Yuuri le hablaría de cómo se sintió al enterarse que no podría volver a patinar, la desilusión, el vacío, como si fuera un muñeco de papel, fácilmente soplado por el viento, incapaz de sentir nada.

 _Me haces falta_. Había pensado tantas veces mientras rehacía su vida, cuando entrenaba con Minami, cuando miraba a las hijas de Yuuko dando sus primeras vueltas en el hielo. Lo veía por televisión y en los populares sitios de _streaming_ y de nuevo, sentía que todo dentro de él se volvía a romper. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y tan pocas oportunidades para encontrarlo. Yuuri se preguntaba constantemente dónde estaba su nueva confianza en sí mismo, ésa que había encontrado de la mano de Victor y que lo había llevado a la cima tres años atrás.

No encuentra la respuesta, pero siente un toque de una mano en su hombro. Yuuri levanta la cabeza y allí está, no es una ilusión, ni se va a esfumar de repente, está allí, es real, es el Victor de carne y hueso que ha visto tantas veces por televisión y con el que ha soñado hasta cansarse.

 _Es real. Es verdad. ¿Cierto?_

Un estruendo cálido resuena dentro de él. Fuegos artificiales de un millón de colores que lo enceguecen y le hacen olvidar de todo. De todos.

Victor lo recibe en sus brazos como si nada, lo escucha entre lágrimas decirle lo que se ha guardado, lo que ha insinuado y lo que ha mostrado. Le dice que no esperaba extrañarlo tanto, que quería hablar con él, que necesitaba hablar con él, que no sabía que había pasado. Lo entiende todo, a pesar de los sollozos de Yuuri y la voz que se vuelve cada vez más ronca.

—Va a estar bien, Yuuri, va a estar bien —. Su mano traza círculos en su espalda y Yuuri nota que la sensación no ha cambiado. Es calma, tranquilidad, apoyo. ¿Por qué no había hablado con él antes?

Timidez, quizá. O tal vez vergüenza. Sí, quizá vergüenza. Esa no es la cuestión ahora, piensa, y lo abraza más fuerte. Siente los brazos de Victor cerrarse a su alrededor también, y solo puede acomodar su posición un poco, para evitar el dolor y que este momento no termine.

—Viniste —le dice y se separa de él para enredar sus dedos en su cabello, su frente tocando la de Victor y quizá esta parte si es una ilusión, porque lo ve llorando.  
—Cuéntamelo —pide Victor, con los ojos cerrados.  
—No te vayas.  
—No —. Una mano de Victor acaricia su pierna, para tranquilizarlo, asegurar que se va a quedar ahí—. Sólo cuéntamelo. Todo.

Yuuri suspira, y empieza a hablar.

* * *

Notas: Ehhhh... La primera vez que escribí mis notas acá salí del documento sin guardarlo y morí un poco. Dicho sea de paso, ahora que lo estoy escribiendo una segunda vez se me olvidó todo...

-Me inspiré en el formato de "Cinco veces que... y una que no", en este caso, fueron cuatro veces que (pasó algo) y otra que (no pasó ese algo). Lo he visto bastante en otros fandom de habla inglesa y creo que solo una o dos veces en el de habla hispana.

-El título viene de una frase atribuída a Euripides.


End file.
